character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Muhammedmco/Ai The Somnium Files - Some notable feats
Introduction Feat happens in this video. Second feat that happens in 44:20 (I guess). Calc 1st Calc In the first video, Date ran so fast that everything, including rain and bullets, appeared frozen on the screen. I will calc that. They were holding assault rifles, and said assault rifles looked like M16, which holds muzzle velocity worth of 990 m/s. Since the rain appeared nearly frozen, i will use something that moves extremely slow from human perspective. A garden snail. Snails move at 1 mm/s. A normal human being's maximum speed is around 45 km/h, or 12.5 m/s. Formula needed: Human speed * (Rainfall Speed/Snail Speed) = 12.5 * (990/0.001) = 12375000 m/s = 4.13% the speed of light (Sub-Relativistic). That's Date's speed when excited, and when he is excited, his speed increases by 3.6, so to know Date's normal speed, we divide the value given to us by 3.6. Date's normal speed = 12375000/3.6 = 3437500 m/s = 1.15% the speed of light (Sub-Relativistic) This should compare to Mizuki as well, since she is stronger than Date. 2nd Calc This calc would focus on the second video, where Mizuki kicks a tree so hard it falls and gets uprooted. Normally, kicking a tree that big would amount to Wall Level, likely Building Level, but that is actually legit to say when we don't take Mizuki's speed into account, which is already calced above by yours truly. Trees that grow in shrines are pine trees, which reaches 45 meters in height. To find its mass, we take this beautiful Pine Tree: Height = 45 meters = 928 px. 45/928 = 0.05 m/ px (Approaximately) Radius = 37 px = 1.85 m. Using this calc: Volume = 483.844538561 m^3. This tree looks like a Radiata pine tree, which holds average density worth of 420 kg/m^3. Mass = 203214.70619562 kg. Speed of Mizuki when she delivered the kick to the tree = 3437500 m/s. Using this calc: KE = 1.55602e19 Joules = 28.7 Megatons of TNT (City level) 3rd calc This feat happened in the first video as well, where Mizuki threw a punch that created a shockwave. This one will be a lowball until i know the coordinates of the shrine, so bear with me. Mizuki is 1.35 m. She is 197 px. 1.35/197 = 6.853e-7 m/px. Distance the shockwave traveled = The radius = 709 px = 4.86 meters. Using this calc: Volume = 480.83648872793 m^3. Density of air = 1.225 kg/m^3. Mass = 589.0246987 kg. She threw the punch at 55:15, and the shockwave ended in55:16, so the timeframe is 1 second. Speed = 4.86 m/s. KE = 6956.26 Joules (Wall level). Huh...Not bad for a kid... Now, to take it from another view... The Ikune Shrine seems to be a fictional shrine, so i will assume the basic height of the Ikutsushima shrine, which is 16.6 m. Height of shrine = 192 px. 16.6/192 = 0.08646 m/px. Width of panel = 786 px. Distance of the shrine = 786 * 2 = 1572 px = 135.9125 m. Since Mizuki was at the farthest right of the shrine building, i'm gonna take the diameter as the radius. Using this calc: Volume = 10516393.121096 m^3. Density of air = 1.225 kg/m^3. Mass = 12882581.57 kg. She threw the punch at 55:15, and the shockwave ended in55:16, so the timeframe is 1 second. Speed = 4.86 m/s. KE = 152141000 Joules = 0.04 Tons of TNT (Small Building level) Pretty lackluster compared to the first calc, but oh well... Conclusion Date and Mizuki's speed = 1.15% the speed of light (Sub-Relativistic) Excited Date speed = 4.13% the speed of light (Sub-Relativistic) Mizuki's casual kick = 28.7 Megatons of TNT (City level) Mizuki's shockwave = 0.04 Tons of TNT (Small Building level) Category:Blog posts Category:Muhammedmco Category:Calculations